Between Heaven and Hell
by MiniJen
Summary: While wandering through the woods one day, Link and Zelda happen across Demise's discarded sword, the Demon Blade. Deciding that its too dangerous to leave it be, Link takes it up and begins to wield it alongside the Master Sword. However, is the dark influence of the evil blade slowly changing the once pure-hearted hero for the worst? Post SS AU.
1. The Demon Blade

**AN~Oh look! Another thing that MiniJen shouldn't even start since she'll most likely never finish it because she has three other stories she SHOULD be working on! Oh well. I got this idea from a post I saw on tumblr the other day, and I just HAD to roll with it since it sort of exploded in my mind! And so, here it is! Now, I feel as though I'm obligated to say that this is not part of the Bound Destinies Trilogy, lest people get confused, and it's just another story spun out of the aftermath of Skyward Sword. Plus, this one won't be anywhere near as lore-intensive as B&S was, though it will be just as angsty, which is great! And so, allow me to give you a few more details…**

**Genres: Angst, Tragedy, Romance, Drama, and some Action here and there**

**Setting: Post Skyward Sword, about two weeks after**

**Characters: Link, Zelda, Fi, Ghirahim, Groose, Pipit, Karane, the dragons, and others…**

**Shipping: Zelink of course! There may also be some light Ghirafi though… **

**Rating: T because of violence, plus a few suggestive moments…**

**PoV: I feel compelled to say that this story is not going to be from a third person review like I normally do, mostly because I haven't written any 1****st**** person in so long. So instead, I'm going to alternate back and forth between Link and Zelda's first person PoVs, which will certainly make this a fun story to write! But don't worry, I'll make it very clear who's PoV it is any time it changes!**

**Ok, so that's about all you need to know, since I don't really want to give too much of a synopsis lest I give too much away. But before we begin, allow me to say that this is going to be rather short, about 12 chapters or so, so it will be much more manageable for all of us, and something good for me to do in between chapters of L&S and HW. And so, without further ado…**

* * *

><p><em>MiniJen Presents…<em>

**Between Heaven and Hell**

_Chapter 1: The Demon Blade_

"_True strength only comes from knowing your weaknesses!"  
>-Impa, Hyrule Warriors<em>

_Zelda_

I told him to keep the Master Sword, and perhaps that was my first mistake.

_He will grow to be too overconfident with its continual power in his grasp… _the Hylia side of me often says, her vast wisdom assuming that the Zelda half of me knows nothing, but she's wrong. I know Link better than that. He's never been one prone to overconfidence and pride; if anything, he's far too modest, never thinking too highly of himself even though he's accomplished so much. After all, who else could have taken down Demise other than Link? Hylia-I mean, _I _didn't choose him to be my hero for nothing. He's strong, smart, and brave, all qualities that make him more than worthy of being a hero and he played his part well.

And yet, even though he did fulfill his destiny, I can't help but still feel guilty for how I used him. The Zelda half says that it wasn't me, it was Hylia, but figuring out where the girl from Skyloft ends and the white goddess begins is never easy. All I know for certain is that one of us, either Zelda or Hylia, forced Link to become a hero and go through untold hardship all for my sake. And if that's not considered using someone, I don't know what is.

Two weeks have passed since Demise's downfall and both Link and I are still feeling the repercussions of it. Of course, it's great that the demon lord who almost killed us both and nearly took over the surface is finally nothing more than an awful memory, but on the other hand, a lot happened in such a short amount of time and only now do either of us have time to really recover from it all. Link had gotten beaten up pretty badly in the final battle, something that only made me feel even guiltier upon seeing him stumble his way back into the temple afterwards, bloodied and broken, yet somehow still smiling at me the way he always did, the relief in his sky blue eyes unmistakable upon being reassured that I was finally safe.

It took quite some time and a lot of fairy magic to patch him up, but we finally managed, although he's still recuperating from it all, in more ways than one, and I have to admit that I'm in that same boat with him. The nightmares are frequent and there's been quite a few times when one of us has woken up in the middle of the night in an absolute panic, only to be comforted back into reality by the other. Three nights ago was a particularly rough one that ended with both of us staying awake in each other's arms until dawn, just so we wouldn't have to face the nightmares on our own again.

With all this "healing", or at least trying to, we've been doing, the two of us have barely even been out of the Sealed Temple, which has become something of our new home ever since we decided to stay on the surface together. Monsters are still wandering all over the woods and we both figure that it's better to be safe than sorry. And yet… we've gotten bored. After all, you can only do so much in that old temple after all before it gets stale.

Link was the one who suggested that we finally go out today and after an hour or so of convincing, I finally agreed. It's not that I'm afraid of going out into the woods, which are no doubt brimming with monsters, for my own sake; I'm more afraid for Link's sake. While I know he's skilled and capable, especially with the Master Sword, he's too reckless; he always has been, and sometimes I think he always will be. The last thing I want is for something to happen to him now that he no longer has to throw himself into danger for me, now that both of us can finally be safe and secure and together. But, even though I was apprehensive, I finally did agree to go on a little walk through the woods with him, knowing that the fresh air would do us some good and besides, we both need to start getting rid of the straggling monsters still roaming around in wake of Demise's defeat.

And so we walk side-by-side through the woods in the early afternoon warmth of the day, basking in the uncharacteristic temperatures that may not last for much longer as autumn is already well on its way. We were both engaged in a casual conversation a while ago until I was the one who drifted out of it and into my own thoughts instead, something that Link has come to notice as he realizes that his words are falling on distracted ears.

"Hey, Zel?" he asks, giving me a light nudge on the shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" I blink, broken out of my train of thought as I turn to look at him. "Oh, yeah. I was just zoning out a little, I guess."

He smiles good-naturedly, something that I always love to see. "Sounds like something I would do," he says jokingly, and I can't help but let out a small giggle of agreement.

"You still always do that, Link," I say, knowing that he's always had his head in the clouds, and I have no problem with that now as opposed to how I used to be annoyed by it. "Not that I'd have it any other way..."

He laughs warmly and it's so infectious that I can't help but join in. I don't know how, but he always seems to have that sort of effect on me. Only he can make me smile without even having to say a single word, and only he can make me feel like I used to feel before I ever found out that I was Hylia. He gives me a sense of self and security that no one else can, and I know that whatever may come our way in life, I never want to lose that feeling, and I certainly never want to lose him, especially since I almost did once before.

"So, what were you 'zoning out' about?" he asks casually after taking a brief, cursory glance over the surrounding area to make sure there are no monsters hanging about.

I blush a little, but I decide to be honest. "You," I say vaguely, shrugging.

"Really?" he asks, raising an eyebrow though he's still smiling of course. "What about me?"

I giggle nonchalantly, trying to act subtle, though I'm pretty sure I'm doing a poor job of it. "Oh, you know…" I say as I glance away from him, ordering my nerves to stop making me so flustered, especially since I have no idea why I'm feeling like this all of the sudden. "I was just… I was wondering whether or not you're alright," I say, since that is very true. I've been concerned for him for pretty much every hour of every day for the past two weeks and that's likely not going to change anytime soon. "I know you say that you're fine, but I just can't help but worry about you, Link. It's a fault of mine, I guess…"

He takes my hand gently, something that makes my heart flutter even more. "I wouldn't call it a fault," he says with understanding. "I think you worrying about me all the time is a good thing actually. After all, we both know I'm sometimes a little reckless…"

"That's an understatement if there ever was one," I tease, but he simply rolls his eyes at me and goes on.

"Besides, I already told you," he said, moving in the slightest bit closer to me as we walk together. "I'm fine just knowing that you're finally safe."

I melt into a blissful smile upon hearing this, knowing all too well that such sweet sentiments are yet another thing he's so good at. Once again, I'm reminded of that fateful day of the Wing Ceremony so many months ago now, as the two of us were simply flying through the skies. I had wanted to tell him something so badly that day, before I was so rudely interrupted by the tornado that pulled me down to the surface and set all that both of us went through into motion. And yet now, months later, after so much has happened and so much has changed, I see nothing stopping me from finally letting him know, right here, and right now. Nothing that is, except for my own incredible nervousness and racing heart. "Um… Link?" I stammer, swallowing back all of the fear that I'm feeling.

"Yes, Zelda?" he says expectantly, looking over at me with that smile I've come to love so much.

I take in an uneven breath, hoping that I don't sink this ship before it's even set sail. I'm about to go into some long spiel about how I appreciate everything he's done for me, and how I'm grateful for our longstanding friendship, and then finish with how I really feel, but for some reason, that's what starts to come out of my mouth first. "Link, I-"

Before I can blurt out another word, the hilt of the Master Sword strapped to Link's back flashes, something that I see as both an aggravating interruption and a convenient save at the same time. "Hold that thought, Zel," Link says to me patiently as he glances back at the sword. "Yes, Fi?"

Fi emerges from the sword in her usual flourish of violet-blue light, hovering a few feet above the ground elegantly. Though Fi was initially the one who, in following along with Hylia's plan, told Link that the Master Sword had to be put to rest, she didn't oppose or disagree when I told him to hold onto it just in case, at least until we got rid of the rest of the monsters on the surface once and for all. I'm not sure how it's possible, but I think she might have started to comprehend emotions during her time traveling with Link, even though Hylia didn't create her with the ability to feel like humans do. But all the same, the heartwarming partnership formed between the sword and its master was yet another reason why I allowed Link to keep the Master Sword; I just couldn't bear to tear the two apart after all they had been through together.

"Master," Fi begins, giving us both a respectful nod. "I have an important piece of information to report. According to my most recent scan of this area, I have detected a strange presence looming in the deep woods not far the south of our current position. It is stationary, but I recommend taking immediate action to purge the area of it, as the aura I am picking up from it is composed of darkness."

"Must be more monsters," Link says with a serious frown. "I guess I better go take care of it…"

"No," I say, shaking my head as I place a hand on his arm before he can step forward. "_We'll _go take care of it."

He sighs in slight aggravation, but I can tell he already knows that there's going to be no arguing with me. "Just stay behind me this time, ok?" he asks with concern in his tone. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well look who the worried one is now," I smirk teasingly and he rolls his eyes again and takes my hand as he leads me towards the source of the darkness Fi was talking about. Conveniently, she lets us know just how far away we are from it every few minutes, and after a while, I begin to feel the presence of something cold and sinister nearby too, my "Hylia senses" as I like to call them sparking up just like they always do when something supernatural is up. After a while, I begin to feel like we aren't just about to face a few mere bokoblins, but I don't tell Link that just yet, since I'm not even sure if I'm right. After all, why worry him for nothing?

About fifteen or so minutes of wandering in a rather straight path, we finally make it to the location that Fi has been guiding us too and I realize that I was wrong after all. It's a clearing in the middle of otherwise thick woods, but there's something incredibly off about it, even from a first glance. Unlike the rest of the lush, green woods, the trees here are brittle, dead and bare. The soul bares no grass or foliage but is rough and empty. And then, there's the monsters. I honestly can't say I've ever seen so many bokoblins all gathered together all in one place before, and yet as we approach as quietly as we can, they don't seem to notice us at all. Instead, their backs are turned towards us as they all seem to be circled around something instead, but the crowd of them is so thick that neither of us can tell what it is.

For a moment or two, Link and I stay concealed in the trees on the edge of the clearing, taking in the decaying sight before us and feeling the disturbing aura of evil pouring forth from it. "What are they doing?" I whisper, wondering why none of the monsters have picked up on our presence yet.

"It looks like they're guarding something…" Link notes with a cautious frown, his hand already on the hilt of the Master Sword. "But what?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," I say, biting my lip as I watch Link start to push his way into the clearing.

"Stay here," he says to me, and this time I do listen to him, knowing I'd be no good against so many monsters unarmed as I am.

Before any of the bokoblins even see Link coming, he's already ran about three of them through. The rest of them are quickly in an uproar as they turn towards him with their crude cleavers raised, but it's clear that he's faced this kind of monster many times before. He effortlessly blocks their angry strikes with his shield, and as their weapons bounce off of it, he takes the opportunity to slash at them swiftly, the sharp edge of the Master Sword cutting several of them down in one fell swoop. By now, he has about half of them cleared out, and the rest he takes out in quick succession too. I watch with wide eyes and excitement as he fights, noticing just how skillful he is with the Master Sword in his possession as I'm reminded of Hylia's constant warning once more, but I quickly suppress it, knowing that him having that sword is doing us both much more good than harm.

As the last bokoblin falls by his blade and vanishes in a puff of smoke like the rest of them, I emerge from my hiding spot to join Link, and at last, we're finally able to see what those monsters were apparently guarding.

It's a sword, completely black in color, with thick, serrated edges. It looks like the antithesis of the Master Sword almost, its metal dull and dark instead of bright and glowing, the image of an upside-down Triforce etched into it near its sinister-looking hilt as its tip is buried deep into the lifeless soil. The warning bells go off in the Hylia side of my mind immediately the moment I see this sword, and I look away from it as fast as I can, knowing that she recognizes it, though the Zelda part of me doesn't know from where. But what both sides of me know for certain is that a great amount of dark energy is pouring from this blade, and the aura of it feels eerily familiar.

When I glance away from the dark blade, I look over to Link instead, whose gaze seems to be totally transfixed on the sword. His expression is unreadable as he stares at in intently and as I stare at him myself, I quickly notice that his breathing is barely noticeable and he's completely frozen in place. My eyes widen as I know that this isn't like him, and I'm quick to attempt to draw him out of whatever trance he seems to be in my waving a hand in front of his uncharacteristically cold blue eyes.

"Link?" I ask worriedly, using my other hand to nudge his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

After what seems like ages, he finally blinks and shakes his head, as if to clear it. "Huh?" he asks, placing a hand against his head as he tears his glance away from the sword. "Oh, um… Yeah, I'm fine…" I frown as he says this though, knowing that his voice sounds much less certain than it usually does.

"What… what is that?" I ask timidly, giving a nod to the dark blade sitting a few feet away from us, still bothered by the unseen darkness all around it.

"Demise's Sword…" he says quietly, the expression on his face just as disturbed as mine is as he turns to look at it again. "Believe me, I got beaten up by it to know…" He places a gentle hand against his right side as he says this, most likely still feeling the phantom pain from the gash that was torn across it by the very sword resting before us now.

"I… I don't understand," I say, shaking my head worriedly. "What's it doing here? Shouldn't it be sealed away with Demise?"

Before either of us can come up with an answer to this, the Master Sword flashes once more and Fi comes out again, coming to glide a safe distance away from the dark sword as she gives us another report. "Master Link, Your Grace," she says, addressing us both. "Allow me to provide you both with more information on this sword based on my analysis. Its formal title is the Demon Blade, and as you noted master, it was once wielded by the Demon King himself. It is indeed the source of the dark energy I detected earlier, but as for the reason why it is resting within this clearing, I do not have sufficient data for. I can, however, conclude that there is a familiar, evil presence dwelling inside of this blade…"

Link and I exchange a glance, and it's immediately clear to both of us what the other is thinking based on the fact that both of our expressions are tense and bitter over harsh memories. "Ghirahim…" we mutter in almost near perfect unison, the distaste for the Demon Lord perfectly clear in our tones.

"He can't… come out, can he?" I ask Fi a bit nervously, remembering just how much trouble Ghirahim caused both of us in the past.

"I deduce is a 60% chance that he cannot at the current moment," Fi says eloquently. "However, I am certain that he is still residing inside of the Demon Blade, in the very same way that I reside in the Master Sword. I recommend taking immediate action with this sword, for as you can see, its presence here is causing an unusual reaction in both the natural life and the monsters in the surrounding area, one that may expand if the Demon Blade is left unrestrained."

"So… what should we do with it?" I ask, glancing over at Link as I notice that he's been strangely silent this whole time, having returned to looking at the Demon Blade again with that blank look on his face that worries me so much. "Link?!" I say somewhat forcefully as I take him by the shoulders and force him to turn around to face me, even though he keeps his sights set on the blade for a moment longer before looking to me. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he says a bit absently, shaking his head once more as he closes his eyes for a long moment. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" I ask worriedly, knowing that this distant behavior isn't like him at all.

"Yeah," he reassures me, taking care not to look towards the Demon Blade again. "Now, what were you saying?"

"I was wondering what we should do with that sword," I say, nodding towards it, but I don't look at it, lest I direct his gaze there again and throw him into another trance. "It might become dangerous if left as is…"

"Well, we can't just leave it here…" he says with a frown. "Is there any way we can just get rid of it once and for all, Fi?"

Fi seems to ponder this question for a moment or two before shaking her metallic head. "I apologize, Master," she says sincerely. "But I am unable to determine a method of permanently discarding the Demon Blade at this current time."

Both Link and I are silent for a moment or two as we both slowly turn to look towards the Demon Blade again as it rests silently and unassumingly before us. However, we both know that this sword is far from harmless as it might appear to be. I don't know how it's still here on the surface, but I do know that it is a lingering remain of Demise, and because of that, I want nothing more than for it to be gone forever. The only problem is, we don't know how to get rid of it…

"We should take it with us," Link suddenly speaks up after a long moment of silence, his tone still strangely soft and subdued.

"What?" I ask, frowning at him in confusion. "Why?"

He shrugs, but it's clear as he looks away from the Demon Blade again that he's forcing his gaze away from it once more. "Well, you said it yourself," he says. "It might be dangerous to leave it behind. But if we take it with us, we can keep an eye on it and make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

I bite my lip, knowing that he does have a point. It would be better if we watched over this dark sword, at least until we can figure out how to dispose of it for good. But at the same time, the aura that it gives off really does bother me, especially whenever I notice how it seems to be effecting Link. "Are you sure?" I ask tentatively, looking over at him worriedly as I notice that he no longer has that empty expression while looking at the Demon Sword.

He nods slowly. "Yes," he says with finality, starting to take a step towards the sword. "I am."

I take in a deep breath, balling my hands up into anxious fists as I watch him approach it. "Link, wait," I call and he briefly stops and turns to face me. "Be careful…"

He responds to my warning with another nod, but he doesn't say anything. I hold my hands over my fast-beating heart as I watch him come to stand before the Demon Blade and stop, his back turned to me as he stares at it for a long moment. I have no idea what the energy put off by it is doing to him, but I certainly don't like it. In fact, that's one of the biggest reasons why I'm so wary of us taking it with us, but at the moment, I don't think we have any other options, unless we want monsters swarming the woods because of it.

With slow, almost hesitant movements, he reaches out and wraps his hands around the black hilt of the blade. However, the moment he touches it, he lets out a sharp cry of pain. I gasp fearfully as I take a quick step forward, before I am quickly repelled by the sudden wave of evil energy radiating from the blade. My eyes widen as I look towards Link once more, a cloud of darkness spiraling out from the Demon Sword as his grip tightens around it and his pained cry turns into a determined shout. He clings onto it tightly as he begins to lift it out of its spot in the ground, clearly having trouble doing so and I can't blame him. After all, that sword looks quite heavy, far too heavy for me to even try to pick up even if I wanted to. The darkness all around us both intensifies as he pulls it out even more, but as soon as its sharp tip is finally freed from the dead soil, it all vanishes at once, leaving the clearing just as it was before.

Both of us are breathing heavily after that experience, but I'm the first to calm down as I look to Link, who's still holding the Demon Blade with both hands, though it's clear from how the long sword is shaking in his hands that he's having trouble with it still. No longer able to take this suspense, I rush forward and run around to stand in front of him, though I make sure to stay a safe distance away from the blade.

"Link?" I whisper waveringly as I notice just how wide his eyes are as he stares at the Demon Blade once more, but there's something else about them too that bothers me, something that disappears as he turns his attention back to me as though nothing happened at all. I just barely see it, but it was there nonetheless.

The slightest hint of dark red tainting his otherwise pure blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that. I hope you all liked this, since it's sort of artsy and experimental for me to be writing in first person like this. Of course, I have this whole thing planned out from beginning to end, so it's just a matter of me writing it amidst all of my other stories (which I will not stop working on of course!) But, if you liked this and would like to see more, don't forget to send me your REVIEWS! Until next time!<strong>


	2. New Master

_Ok, so sorry this took like a freaking month (more than a month), but writer's block was immense with this one and plus finishing up W&C didn't help either. But I'm back with a new chapter, so hooray! Before anything else, allow me to make it clear that this chapter, unlike the last one, is in Link's PoV, and I'll be switching around quite a bit, so... for now I'd like to than all 12 of you who have favorited and all 17 of you who have followed so far! Not to mention the 11 of you who reviewed! So, as is my custom..._

**_Mekakucity:_**_ Glad you liked it! I've barely even scratched the surface with the premise as far as the first chapter goes, so we'll see how it all plays out from here!_

**_Guest:_**_ Lol, that would be the obvious answer, but if they did, then we wouldn't really have a plot, now would we?_

**_StormTalon1997: _**_Here you go! :D_

_**DuckofIndeed**: Ghirahim appears for a little bit in this very chapter, but there will certainly be more of him to come!_

_**WarriorYusen**: I love Skyward Sword too! And Ghirahim appears in this very chapter, so hooray! And yes, there will be a few suggestive scenes, but nothing too big... ;D And was it Dark Link? I dunno, we'll have to see!_

_**InsaneZeldaGamer**: Glad you liked it! And I'm in the same boat! I love stories that corrupt Link, which is why I write so many stories with that concept myself, hahahaha... XD_

_**WolfRunner326**: Ghirahim makes his appearance right in this chapter! As for Dark Link... we'll see!_

_**Pvt. Noah**: Yeah, that might have been a bit jarring, but I do picture Zelda constantly at war with both sides of herself though, so..._

_**RandomButLoved**: Yeah, this one is gonna turn out to be a tearjerker towards the end... And thanks! 1st person is kinda rough for me to write especially since I'm so used to the omnipresent narration of the trilogy and HW, but I try. And if this was a spiritual successor to Ancient Roots, it would be an honor :3. Hahahaha :D And yes, there will be angst, bloodshed, and conflict galore here, even though its only going to be about 12 chapters long!_

_**ChillVanille**: I love them both too (especially Zelink) And thanks! Your compliment warmed my heart :D_

_**alexhacker39**: Thanks! I hope you enjoy it!_

_And with that out of the way, let's get rolling!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: New Master<em>

"_All power comes with a price."  
>-Unknown<em>

_Link_

"So… what now?" Zelda asks me, a hint of apprehension in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask, glancing over at her, even though I know what she's talking about: the Demon Blade, which, even despite its weight, I managed to strap onto my back opposite the Master Sword. Ever since I took it, Zelda's been apparently worried, though I'm not really sure what the big deal is. After all, Demise is gone; it's not like the Demon Blade can do much harm without him, unless Ghirahim were to come out of it, though Fi assured us both that the chance of that are slim. And besides, even if he were to make an appearance, I'd be able to handle him just like I did before.

"I mean, do you actually have a plan about what you're going to do with that sword?" Zelda asks with a frown, glancing back at the Demon Blade as she walks beside me while we head back towards the temple.

"I don't really know," I admit, and it's true. When I first suggested to take the Demon Blade with us, making sure it couldn't cause any trouble was only part of the reason why. I don't know how to explain it, but there was something strange about the sword, something that almost seemed to call out to me. Of course, I want nothing to do with that sword, but for some reason or another, I ended up drawing it anyway. Call it a moment of weakness, but even so, I'm not anywhere near as worried about it at Zelda is. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

Upon hearing my answer, Zelda only gives me that disappointed look that she always does, clearly wanting me to say more. I give her a small smile, my usual way of telling her not to worry, before telling her the only idea I have right now. "We'll take it back to the temple and keep an eye on it," I suggest, though I know that we'll have to come up with something more permanent eventually, but it'll work for now.

Zelda nods, apparently accepting this as she finally looks away from the Demon Blade. "I don't get it…" she said with a sigh, going off onto a different subject. "How did the Demon Blade even get to that clearing? It should have been sealed away along with Demise when you defeated him… It just doesn't make any sense…"

"No, it doesn't…" I agree, glancing back at the dark hilt of the Demon Blade. However, the moment I do so, that same strange feeling that came over me when we first encountered it in the clearing returns. It's hard to describe exactly, but simply put, whenever I look at it, it's as though time stops and the world just disappears, leaving nothing but me and the sword alone together. And though I should be frightened of the very same sword that caused me so much pain, somehow, in these silent moments, I find its presence… comforting almost. That is, until Zelda snaps me back into reality.

"Link?" she says, clearly concerned as she grabs my arm and gives it a small shake. I blink out of whatever trance the sword managed to put me under and look over at her, seeing the look of dread in her large, pretty blue eyes. "What's going on with you?"

"W-what do you mean?" I ask, trying to come off as calm and unaware, even though we've both noticed that something's up. But even still, the last thing I want to do is worry Zelda, especially since she already does enough of that on a daily basis as is.

"Why do you keep staring at that sword like that?" she asks with a frown, gazing at me intently.

I shake my head, still pretending that I have no idea what she's talking about, mostly because I don't have an answer to that question myself. There's something about the Demon Blade that almost seems to be alluring in an odd way, but I quickly push that ridiculous thought from my mind. After all, this is _Demise's _sword; nothing good can come from it at all.

Zelda sighs, easily able to see through my ruse just like she always does. I can't help but feel the slightest bit guilty for lying to her, even though it's over something so trivial, especially since I know that she's always had a tendency to be protective of me. Of course, in light of that, it's a bit ironic that I was the one who had to end up protecting her from Demise and Ghirahim, but ever since then, Zelda's been back to her old ways of fretting over me. She claims that it's because I nearly died while fighting Demise, and I won't argue with her there. But I really do wish that she'd stop worrying about me so much; after all, I am older than her and I handled myself well enough while she was missing for all those months. But even more than that is the fact that I hate it when she's upset or afraid. Zelda's at her best when she's relaxed and cheerful, showing off her beautiful smile and gentle laugh and making me feel as though everything is all right with the world, which is why I'm always so compelled to bring out that sweet, loving side of her, one that isn't hidden away by layers of dread or anxiety, whenever I can.

"Zelda…" I start, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as I smile at her, hoping that she'll smile in return. She doesn't though; instead she pulls her shoulder away and pouts, clearly trying to guilt trip me even more.

She opens her mouth to start to say something, but before she can, she's cut off by a sudden crash not too far behind us. We both whip around to see a crowd of monsters, mostly Stalfos, rushing towards us with their weapons raised to attack. I clench my fists tightly for a moment, already anticipating the upcoming fight, before turning to Zelda, whose eyes are wide with fear as she sees the group of skeletons.

"Don't leave my side for a second," I command with seriousness, and she simply nods, knowing just as well as I do how dangerous enemies like these can be. Without another word, I step in front of her and draw the Master Sword, holding it defensively as the Stalfos begin to surround us on all sides. Zelda clings onto my other arm nervously, which I allow since her holding onto me will at least help be protect her, even if it might restrict my movements a bit.

Zelda and I turn full circle to see exactly what we're up against: about ten or so Stalfos, though neither of us have any idea where they came from or why they're suddenly attacking us. But even so, I'm the first one to make a move as I swing out towards one of the closer monsters, striking its ribcage and causing it to shatter and collapse. I quickly move onto the next one by thrusting towards it, but this one's smart enough to block my attack with its blade. The Master Sword bounces off of it and I'm pushed back a bit because of the collision. Of course, I'm not about to let that stop me as I regain my stance and prepare to strike again before I feel something, or rather someone, yank on my free arm. But before I can even do anything to pull Zelda closer to me, she's ripped off of my arm entirely by one of the Stalfos. She lets out a frightened scream as the monster begins to drag her away, and I quickly spin around to see that it's holding onto by both arms tightly as she tries to struggle against it.

"Link!" she shouts in a panic, her eyes wide and completely scared. Upon seeing this, my grip on the Master Sword tightens as I try to figure out how to save her, even though the Stalfos has her positioned in front of it in a way that I won't be able to attack it head on without hurting Zelda too. My mind is racing for a strategy, but before I can do anything, I sharp, sudden pain explodes against my back. I let out a hiss of pain as I glance behind me to see just as one of the stalfos's sword finishes tearing against my exposed back. Zelda screams again when she sees the blood that's most likely pouring from the wound, but I ignore both of them as I bring the Master Sword down upon the monster from above, only to have it repelled once more, only much harder. My blade bounces squarely off the stalfos's in a way that it breaks my hold on the Master Sword completely, sending the sword flying out of my hand as it lands just outside of the circle of Stalfos and leaving me defenseless.

I clench my fists again as I turn a slow circle, keeping my defenses even higher than before as I keep my shield positioned in the safest way possible. Breaking out of the circle to get the Master Sword back would be risky, and it's a risk that I don't really want to take since the Stalfos holding onto Zelda has its blade held against her neck. However, as our eyes meet for a split second, I remember that I'm not entirely defenseless, even without the Master Sword. Without thinking, I glance at the Demon Blade still hanging over my shoulder and tense up for a brief second, before Zelda catches onto what I'm thinking and calls me out on it.

"Link, no!" she shouts, the fear in her voice undeniable before the Stalfos presses its sword against her neck until it finally cuts, eliciting a cry of pain from her that finally drives me over the edge. Desperate to save her even more than myself, my hand flies to the hilt of the Demon Blade, but the moment my hand wraps around it, I freeze up entirely, just like I did the first time I laid my hands on it back in the clearing. Zelda, the Stalfos, everything around me seems to disappear as the world grows dark to the point that I can't really see anything at all, save for one thing alone: the Demon Blade itself.

Even though I haven't drawn it yet, it somehow floats about a foot or two in front of me, a dark aura surrounding it just like it did when we found it earlier. I stare at it with wide eyes, finding myself unable to pull my gaze away from it this time as a soft, almost soothing voice that sounds vaguely familiar speaks to me from out of nowhere. _"Take up the blade…" _it coos, its tone beckoning and even inviting. _"You brought down the Demon King. This sword is your right, your prize… Take it… Wield it in battle and know real power… Unlike any you've ever known before…"_

Power… Yes, that's exactly what I need right now. I need something in place of the Master Sword, something that can help me protect Zelda from anyone who might try and hurt her. I need power. I need the Demon Blade.

So I take it.

Without any more hesitation, I grip the hilt of the Demon Blade with both hands, a chill running down my spine as I do so, but I force myself to ignore it. The moment I grab the sword, the world returns and practically no time has passed at all as Zelda's still staring at me with wide, terrified eyes. I briefly glance down at the Demon Blade in my hands, realizing that unlike the last time I held it, it barely seems to weigh anything at all. In fact, it weighs about as much as the Master Sword, which after using it so much, has become virtually weightless to me.

I don't even bother giving it an experimental swing as I ram its serrated edge into the nearest Stalfos, crumbling upon impact. Even from this first blow, I can tell that this sword has a ton of power, maybe even more than the Master Sword. Each move I make with it seems so fluid and crisp, and every strike is nothing less than fatal to these monsters. I honestly can't remember ever fighting with so much precision and ease, even with the Master Sword itself. In almost no time at all, I have almost all of the Stalfos taken care of, save for the one that's still holding Zelda, threatening to cut her neck. I glare darkly at it for a moment as I meet its empty gaze, before I do something that it wasn't expecting. Since there's no more monsters blocking my way, I quickly roll around to its side before thrusting the Demon Blade at it, breaking its bony ribs. Though that would be enough to end it, I don't stop there; after all, this thing caused Zelda pain so I can't just let it get off so easily. With a furious shout, I bring the blade down on its fleshless arms, slicing them in half and freeing Zelda from its grip. She scurries away from it while I roughly kick it to the ground, finally stabbing the Demon Blade into its skull, grinning with triumph as I hear it split open and shatter into hundreds of pieces before it vanishes away like the rest of the Stalfos did, in a puff of dark smoke.

With the monsters finally gone, I let out a breath of relief and reclaim the Master Sword, sheathing both it and the Demon Blade together. However, when I turn back to Zelda, the first thing I notice after the light, but not dangerous cut on her throat is the look of shock in her eyes as she stares at me with her jaw dropped in astonishment.

"What?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her, not sure why she looks so shaken up now that she's safe.

She doesn't answer right away as she glances to the hilt of the Demon Blade behind me apprehensively. "Did you really have to use that sword?" she asks, biting her lip nervously.

"I didn't really have much of a choice, Zel," I say with a shrug, still wondering what she's so worried about. Even if the Demon Blade did use to be Demise's sword, it's still only that now: a sword. "They had me cornered."

"Yeah, well… because you were being reckless," she accuses, crossing her arms and frowning. "You could have beaten them all just fine with the Master Sword, you know."

Upon hearing this, I start to get slightly frustrated, especially since she always uses that reckless excuse against me. But I decide to suppress it for now and instead, I finally call Zelda out on her irrational concerns once and for all. "Calm down, Zel," I say in exasperation. "What are you so worried about anyway?"

"It's just…" she begins hesitantly, before taking a step closer to me. "I don't trust that sword, Link. You and I both know how dangerous it is. And… you wielding it… it just doesn't seem right…"

I simply laugh upon hearing this, knowing that her worries are totally unfounded and that the Demon Blade can't do anything to harm either of us now. "Come on, Zelda," I say, rolling my eyes at her. "It's only a sword. And as much as I hate to admit it, it's a pretty good sword at that. I mean, you saw me take down all those stalfos! It's like this sword was made for me!"

"Are you crazy?!" she exclaims, completely aghast. "You do remember that this used to be the Demon King's sword, right? Just look at it, Link! It's nothing but pure evil, just like Demise was!"

"It's a _sword_, Zelda," I protest crossly, knowing she's being absolutely ridiculous. "And that's _all _it is. Demise may have used it before, but he's long gone now. Besides, if I can use this sword to protect you and get rid of the remaining monsters, then I don't see any problem in using it at all."

Her expression is livid as she takes in a deep breath to argue back, but before she can, she's cut off by a sudden flash from behind me. We both glance back, expecting the hilt of the Master Sword to be glowing thanks to Fi, but it's not; it's the hilt of the Demon Blade instead, flickering in a dark glow for a moment before something appears to emerge from it. And before he even fully materializes, both Zelda and I exchange a glance, already knowing what to expect.

"Ghirahim…" we both mutter in unison in the seconds before his form becomes clear, the distaste in both of our tones for our former foe equally matched.

My hand is already on the hilt of the Master Sword the moment he appears before us. He looks exactly like he did the last time I fought him, a dark, metallic form that could easily be compared to Fi, the only difference is that she's not a sadistic monster like Ghirahim. And yet, instead of trying to attack or mock either of us, the very first thing he does is lower himself down on one knee in front of us without saying a word, almost as though he's bowing in reverence.

Zelda and I exchange another glance as a beat of silence passes between us all, but before anything else, I finally draw the Master Sword, knowing that using the Demon Blade against Ghirahim wouldn't do any good since he lives inside of it. "What do you want?" I demand firmly, glaring down at him harshly so he knows that I'm not going to put up with any games.

He finally looks up with a grin that's hard to read; it lacks the malice that he would always show to me during our encounters in the past, but it's far from kind. Instead it's just… disturbing. "Greetings, hero," he says with his usual theatrical flare, ignoring Zelda completely as he solely addresses me. "Or perhaps, as I'm bound by my station to do, I should call you Master, now…"

"Master?" I repeat, still glaring at him suspiciously as I aim the tip of the Master Sword at him, still expecting him to pull some kind of trick. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" Ghirahim asks, raising an eyebrow even though he still has that constant cocky grin. "Well then, allow me to explain. Ever since my glorious vessel, the Demon Blade, was forged, there has been but one condition tied to both to the sword and to me as its spirit. And that condition is that I must serve whoever wields the Demon Blade." His grin finally fades into a light glare aimed at me, though it's not as hateful as it could be. "Even if the used to be my former enemy…" he mutters with a hint of distain.

Of course, I'm shocked upon hearing this, but before I can even react at all, Zelda quickly cuts in. "No!" she proclaims fiercely, her hands balling up into fists as she glares hotly at Ghirahim, who scowls right back at her. "Absolutely not! Link isn't your master, because he isn't the wielder of the Demon Blade and he never will be!"

"Why don't you let him decide that for himself, _your grace_?" he barks harshly at her, not trying to hide how much he hates her like he apparently was towards me. "He's a grown boy; he can make his own choices without you having to mother him."

I pause before saying anything as both of them look towards me, mostly because I can't help but feel, as odd as it may sound, that Ghirahim might actually be right. Zelda does try to mother me, a lot. She always has, and sometimes, it really is annoying and overbearing. I'm able to come to my own conclusions and decisions without her, and she should realize that, but for now, I do have to agree with her on this one all the same. "She's right," I say coldly. "I'm _not _your master."

"So you choose to reject the great might that the Demon Blade could offer you then?" Ghirahim asks, a hint of dissatisfaction in his tone.

I hesitate again as he asks this, remembering just how effective and strong the Demon Blade really is. If I had to give Demise credit for anything, it would be the fact that his sword is incredible. I felt so powerful when I was using it earlier, and though it's a feeling I really don't want to give up, when I see the pleading look in Zelda's eyes I know that I have to for her sake. "Yes," I say with finality, glaring down at Ghirahim. "I want nothing to do with you or your sword. Now leave us alone."

"As you wish…" he says succinctly, though his tone makes it sound as though he wants to say more. "_Master_…"

I know he only called me that again to frustrate Zelda even more, but before either of us can protest, he disappears in a burst of black diamonds, most likely returning to his place inside the Demon Blade. Zelda and I look to each other again, both of us clearly unnerved by everything Ghirahim had said and implied. Though I'm not going to admit this to Zelda, if I could wield the Demon Blade without having to think about Ghirahim basically serving the same role to me as Fi does, then I would. I know I don't really need it, but I want it. It makes me feel more powerful, more capable than I ever have been before. But I know that Zelda won't allow it, especially not now after what just happened.

"We have to get rid of that sword," Zelda almost mutters as she glares at the hint of the Demon Blade. "Both it and Ghirahim need to be gone from the world once and for all. Don't you see that now?"

"Yes," I agree, but only really to the part about Ghirahim. Without him, the Demon Blade really wouldn't be that bad; in fact, I could even see it being helpful. "But what can we do with it? Remember what Fi said earlier: it's not exactly that easy to get rid of."

"We'll come up with something," she says with resolve. "For now, all we really can do is keep it locked away and secured so it can't cause any harm."

"So, we'll take it to the temple then?" I ask with the slightest hint of anticipation, knowing that the Demon Blade won't be too far out of reach there.

"I guess so," she says with a frown. "But Link?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

She sighs, glancing down nervously before quickly taking both of my hands and holding onto them tightly, speaking in a voice that almost sounds desperate in a way. "Promise me you won't use the Demon Blade again," she said pleadingly. "_Please, _Link. I… I'd feel so much better if you didn't. Please… Just… promise me, ok?"

I frown down at her, noticing how her dark blue eyes are starting to sparkle with the first sign of tears. Seeing her like this wrenches my heart and though I want to pull her into a comforting embrace, I don't. Instead, I think. The strength of the Demon Blade is compelling and tempting, and with it, I know that nothing would be able to take me down or hurt Zelda ever again. I do think she's worrying over nothing, but when it comes to making her happy, I've always complied with whatever she wants. It's a weakness of mine, I guess, which is why I give her hands a reassuring squeeze and smile at her, knowing I'd give up anything for her sake. "All right," I agree, watching with both contentment and a strange sense of dissatisfaction as her eyes light up with newfound joy. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that. Again, sorry this took so long, but hopefully we won't have the same issue next time around. As for next time around, we'll get more Ghirahim, more zelink fluff, and more action, so yay! For now though, let me know what you thought in your REVIEWS! Until next time! :D<strong>


End file.
